


i howled so loud the earth rose in fear

by sourwolfclub



Series: even oceans won't keep us apart [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Demigod Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Reincarnation, Series Spoilers, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-11 14:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17448974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourwolfclub/pseuds/sourwolfclub
Summary: Little drabbles and oneshots that take place during various points in the series "even oceans won't keep us apart".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title is taken from [rupi kaur's "i will find my way out of you just fine"](http://hungline.tumblr.com/post/181530052061)
> 
> i'm planning to re-order the chapters once i'm done writing all the things that come to mind for this series, so for now, pls endure the randomness. thank you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles wants to know who Derek is taking to prom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heads up! there are SPOILERS for the series here in this lil oneshot!! so read at your own discretion!

Derek should be working on his paper, should be reading that book he’s been meaning to get through for his history class, but Stiles is more important.

He nestled his way into Derek’s arms and pouted each time he moved, arms wrapped tight around his waist. It’s been over an hour now and Derek’s legs are asleep but he only sighs and holds Stiles a little tighter in his arms, pressing a kiss to his temple without another thought.

He doesn’t know why Stiles is so clingy today, but it isn’t like he minds  _that_  much.

Stiles shuffles around, grumbling something that Derek doesn't care enough about to make out.

"Who are you taking to prom?" Stiles asks suddenly, pressing his chin into Derek's chest as he stares up at him.

Derek blinks down at him, understanding now lighting his thoughts on Stiles weird behavior all day. "No one."

"You're not taking anybody? Why?" Stiles has his brows scrunched together, his face still round with the baby fat he hasn't grown out of yet. "You know that our rules don't apply to you taking someone to prom, right?"

"I know," Derek says with a nod, resting his palm on Stiles' scalp. "But it isn't easy to take someone to prom when you aren't going."

For all the time that Derek has known him, few things have ever struck Stiles silent. Derek not going to prom seems to be another dot on the very small list though. Stiles stares at him, blinking in shock for a few minutes that seem to stretch into hours and then the thirteen-year-old is sitting up so he's at eye level with Derek.

"Derek, why aren't you going to prom? It's your senior year and I remember how big of a deal it was for Laura," Stiles asks, his voice but a mere whisper.

Derek doesn't know why Stiles is whispering. They're alone at the Stilinski house, Derek having been dubbed Stiles' official babysitter until the end of time, but neither of them has minded that fact. Even if Stiles can slice up monsters at any given moment, he's still a kid and he's Derek's mate. Derek  _needs_ to look after his mate or his wolf will revolt and nobody wants to deal with that. He doesn't mind babysitting Stiles while the Sheriff is at work and Melissa is busy, he's honestly just surprised that Scott hasn't shown up yet.

But considering the fact that Isaac is still adjusting to his new life without his father there, he knows that Scott already has his hands full trying to take care of his own mate without dealing with whatever new tangent Stiles has gotten himself on.

Derek almost considers him lucky. Almost.

"Don't want to go," Derek mutters, lying down on the floor to stare up at the ceiling and avoid having to meet Stiles' gaze. "I can't dance and I don't have friends to go with. Why would I go, Stiles?"

Stiles lies down on top of him, curling up on his chest easily. "Do you really not want to go or do you not want to ask someone to go with you because of me and our rules?"

Derek sighs, throwing an arm over his eyes. "I really don't want to go. My life doesn't revolve around you, Stiles. Please try to remember that."

Stiles squirms on top of him, only stopping when Derek pokes his side. "I know it doesn't, but I also know how possessive I can be. When the sea claims something, it's theirs and you're mine, Derek. You will always be mine and that's why I wouldn't mind you going with someone to prom. You deserve this right of passage just like any demigod deserves to go on at least one quest in their very short lifetime. Can you look me in the eye and tell me you really, truly don't want to go to prom?"

Sometimes, Stiles is too mature and serious for a thirteen-year-old, but Derek remembers when he was sixteen and an eleven-year-old Stiles had burst into his burning room and dragged him out. He had been more than fierce and refused to stand down, forcing everyone to leave and making sure that no one got hurt. He still remembers Stiles rising to the challenge immediately after Kate had winked at him for the last time. Stiles had been angry and trembling with his rage, but he had claimed them - claimed  _him_ \- then defended their pack as any other wolf would. Derek had thought he'd been in love with Kate, but since that night, Stiles has only proven him wrong.

Whatever he had with Kate wasn't love and was never going to be. He had only been a pawn in her stupid game that she was sure she would win, but when all was said and done, Stiles had been the one to say "checkmate".

Derek's wolf shies away from anything non-platonic when it concerns Stiles because even if he is severely mature for his age, he's still just a kid and he is  _Derek's_. Derek loves him despite everything and that's just pure fact by this point.

So he lowers his arm and looks down to meet Stiles' eyes and holds his gaze as he says, "I don't want to go to prom."

Stiles studies him for another moment, his warm brown eyes looking into his soul for all the good it would do him, and nods after a few minutes have passed.

"Okay," Stiles responds and leans up to rub his cheek against Derek's.

Derek lets him, one hand pressed to the small of Stiles' back even as his mate curls up on his chest again and starts fiddling with his fingers, asking about what the dinner plans will look like this week. Derek answers his questions, breathing easier now that the prom issue is done and over with.

In the back of his mind though, Derek hopes that they won't have this conversation again when it is Stiles' turn to go to prom. Derek would hate to be the reason Stiles would refuse to go because they will both be older, but Stiles will probably be even more of a trainwreck then he is now and Derek doesn't think he could talk Stiles out of taking  _him_ to prom instead. And that has disaster written all over it.

But that is a problem for future-Derek. Present-Derek is too busy being cuddled by his mate and grieving over his lost time to do homework to contemplate it.

This is his life now and Derek accepted that a long time ago. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles dreams about their past lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do intend to play with this concept more in the actual series, but i'm just too excited about it to be patient so read at your own risk for series spoilers and such! stiles is 18 here btw

The dreams hurt.

It starts as an ache in his gut and then it circles up to his chest where the pain strangles his lungs. It hurts more than anything Stiles has ever been put through, but he doesn't say anything. He doesn't let on just how much it tears at him sometimes. He doesn't talk about it and he only tells Derek it's the same dream over and over again.

Derek can hear his heartbeat and knows when he is lying, but he swallows Stiles' half-truths and holds him a little tighter each night.

Stiles isn't _technically_ lying, because it is _technically_ the same dream in a sense. He just doesn't know how to explain to Derek that he is having dreams of their past lives together.

The first time Stiles met Kharmion, Hermes had told him the gods were not happy that Stiles had found Derek again. He had guessed then what Hermes meant - why Hermes said anything at all - yet it had not felt vital to him until the dreams began when he met Percy.

In their first life, he and Derek were one. They were two halves of a whole with two hearts, two brains, four eyes, and eight limbs. They were part of the first batch of humans to roam the earth and they were the reason Zeus tore all humans apart and sent them away to always be in search of their other half. They were powerful as one and they fought until they no longer could; until eight of the Olympians had fallen and they were severely injured from battle. Zeus had struck them with his lightning bolt and they screamed in agony as they were ripped away from each other.

They were the first human to lose their other half and Stiles can still feel the hatred and longing that ensued boiling in him like lava.

During their second life, Stiles was a princess and Derek was a scholar from Athens that had become Stiles' newest tutor. Stiles' parents expected her to be intelligent and wise for when she took over their duties and Stiles had done all that they had asked. Stiles had relived that life as her and he felt the tug in her gut, the golden, honey tingle of warmth that started in her fingertips until it engulfed her heart whenever Derek was near. He was her other half and her soul recognized him even if she did not. They were not together long, not even a year, but Stiles still feels the victory singing in his veins and then the sorrow in her heart when he relives the night she gutted four assassins to get to Derek until he was shot with an arrow and she ended her own life to join him.

For their third, fourth, and fifth lives, Stiles is still a woman and Derek is a man. They never live to see old age, but they always connect. They always meet and Stiles is always able to recognize his soulmate no matter what new face or new body either of them inhabit.

Changes begin to occur in their sixth life though because they are both men. Stiles is a soldier in the battle of Troy and Derek is a palace guard who still loves him, still wants him, and fights side-by-side with him when they defend their city until everyone has fallen; until they have taken their last breaths as their blood intermingles and that life is no more.

Stiles quickly figures out that he often switches between genders each time he returns - once, he is even a trans woman - but Derek is always born and remains a man. Derek loves him in each life regardless, is always beside him, and keeps him as close as he can. The dreams give him pain that feels real, feels substantial enough to extend into his conscious state of being after he has woken up, but it truly is the same dream every time Derek asks him about it when he wakes up with a strangled cry caught in his throat.

He wants to speak up about it, wants to let his mate know that they are each other's more than anybody has ever belonged to someone else. Stiles wants to tell Derek about all the past lives he has dreamt about and he knows that Derek would listen, that Derek would believe him, but he can't.

The dreams hurt and Stiles could never push that kind of hurt onto the one person he loves most. The one person who has always been his, who has never failed to meet Stiles halfway in every life.

The knowledge of this should comfort him, should reassure him that he and Derek are always going to be together and that even when he has nothing, Stiles will always have Derek. It  _should_ , but it doesn't.

They do not belong to anyone else except for each other, but that doesn't mean Stiles understands why they keep coming back. Or why they keep coming together only to be torn apart once more. Maybe when they insulted the gods in their first life, it carried over into each life. Maybe it is the curse they now have to burden themselves with simply because their connection was powerful enough to strike fear into the own hearts of the gods.

Or maybe, this is just their own form of torture on the Fields of Punishment and every life is fake.

Stiles is not very sure. However, what he does know is that each of their lives has been short. Each and every single one of them without fault. They find one another, they fall in love, and then they die soon after that. It is a pattern they cannot escape and a pattern that will not stop, except Stiles refuses to let this life be the same.

Derek is  _his_. Has been his for six years in this life now and for centuries across history then. Derek will always be his and that is a fact as sure as the sun setting in the west. It is definite and it is also the reason Stiles will not back down from anything that should ever threaten Derek's happiness again.

Because after all, anybody who comes after him and his will  _die_ and that, in itself, is an oath Stiles will keep until his last breath.


	3. NOT AN UPDATE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry if you got excited :/

okay i had to ask here since my tumblr doesn't get a lot of foot traffic, but, should i make a discord server for this series?

is a substantial enough amount of people interested in that?? i mean perks would be getting sneak peeks at new parts in the series and such, but i'm not honestly sure

lemme know in the comments! if i find that a good amount of people like the idea, then i'll make the discord server

(sorry again to anyone who was hoping for an update! it's coming!! it's just slow going is all)

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i might be willing to [take requests](http://sourwolfclub.tumblr.com/ask) for this if it's something i think can fit into the future events of the series, maybe. but even if it doesn't, there's always writing stuff for shits and giggles
> 
> check out my "progress report" tag on tumblr for info on updates!


End file.
